<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By The Firelight by MagpieMorality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247643">By The Firelight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality'>MagpieMorality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Huddling For Warmth, Implied/Referenced Violence/Torture, M/M, Scars, nothing graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt:</p><p>Hey magpie! I love when people do fanfic au mashups! Could I please request Scars and Huddling for Warmth with logince, but maybe it’s Logan with some unexpected scars? Thank you!! 💜</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By The Firelight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt:</p><p>Hey magpie! I love when people do fanfic au mashups! Could I please request Scars and Huddling for Warmth with logince, but maybe it’s Logan with some unexpected scars? Thank you!! 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s c-cold,” Roman noted, hurrying inside the shelter they’d made, stamping his feet to get the snow off his boots. “Gonna drop again tonight, I reckon. Logan?” He frowned, hearing no answering dry bite of words, no reply at all. Strange. “Logan, where are you- oh!” </p><p> </p><p>The other man appeared out of nowhere, making Roman jump. “We gotta put a bell on you, honestly. Frightened the warmth out of me, and I don’t got much left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you cold?” Logan asked, tilting his head in that peculiar way he always did, like a curious owl. It had struck Roman as bizarre when he’d first found the man wandering around in the wintry forest and it struck him as bizarre even now. But it was just Logan. “I can help you warm up, if you like? I am aware that your heart speeds up when you are close to me, perhaps if we sat together for a while that would help warm your blood?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, <em>so</em> weird, Logan,” Roman whined, rubbing his face. “But honestly yeah, we might need to share some space. Tonight you can’t stay on the floor okay, you’ll have to share the bed.” </p><p> </p><p>The bed was only really a pile of straw and plenty of sheets and blankets to slip between, over by the fire, but it would do. Especially if they shared. Roman’s cheeks flushed. It would be an interesting night, to say the least. </p><p> </p><p>When darkness fell and the temperature fell with it, they prepared for bed. It was a little awkward, Roman thought, but Logan seemed happy enough as he waited for Roman to change into his pyjamas. It was only when Logan pulled his shirt off in the firelight and turned to fold it away, that Roman saw the scars. Two long, vicious looking scars with occasionally offshoots that sat over his shoulder blades. They were unrecognisable as anything animal in origin, so they had to be from a blade, but they were so oddly shaped and placed that Roman just... he couldn’t figure it out. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to ask either, but his fingers couldn’t help but explore a little when Logan slipped in beside him, radiating warmth as he pressed close against the chill. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re still tender,” the strange man said in the darkness, voice full of a quiet emotion, more than he’d shown so far. Roman made to pull his hands away with an apology but Logan stopped him, directing his fingers back into place. “It hurt, when they were taken, but the hurt was supposed to come more from what I’d lost along with them, rather than the wings themselves.” Wings? “And yet, I find I have merely traded one paradise for a confounding, exciting new one.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think this is a paradise?” Roman squeaked. Oh dear. Calm down voice, stop that at once. He cleared his throat. “I mean, it’s cold and hard living, and there’s not much to do or see or eat. And there’s only me, here.”</p><p> </p><p>Logan blinked at him, and the only reason Roman could see it was because of the way the dim flickering light of the fire danced in his dark eyes. “Yes. As I said.” His hand came up to brush Roman’s cheek as it flushed, and Roman’s hand curved more firmly around his back and then there was no more talking. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>